


Challenge

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Challenge

He woke up to a pale early morning, just in time to see Aragorn disappear into the woods. Boromir scrabbled up and followed him, heedful to not wake those still asleep.

The heated words he and Aragorn had spoken last night were in his head, the heated kiss Aragorn had pulled him into in the midst of their disagreement, still lingering on his lips.

Uncertain if this path, marked by broken twigs as a Ranger like Aragorn would only leave on a purpose, would lead him to either anger or lust, Boromir still followed it, unable to resist this challenge.


End file.
